The Prank On Ray
by Pikadaj
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE PRANK ON KAI! Now Kai is changed back, but Ray is a chibi! What now? Especially with the love potion still working... slight ::YAOI:: KaiRay [fini]
1. Chapter 1

A year had past and every one was wondering how come the love potion on Kai still worked, and why Ray liked it.

"He can't be gay, can he?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, if he wasn't, he would go trough hell to find a antidote." Kenny said.

"Yeah, but he's keeping us from finding one." Max agreed.

"So. he likes Kai?" Tyson asked.

"You're so naïve. Of course he likes Kai!" Kenny yelled.

"Yeah, but. He never made any signs before." Tyson muttered.

"Love is unpredictable." Max said in a dreamy voice.

"Uhm. Max?" Tyson asked.

"Hmm?" Max asked.

"You're drooling." Tyson muttered.

Max blushed.

"Oh, uh. Yeah." he stammered.

To the main couple

Kai was lying on the bed with his head on Ray's lap who was stroking his hair.

"So. Wanna do something today?" Ray asked.

"No." Was Kai's soft reply.

"Me neither." Ray said.

"So. Just stay here?" Kai asked.

"Oh, yeah." Ray said.

Kai and Ray leaned to each other and gave each other a gentle kiss.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, so that I'm ready for bed." Kai muttered, walking towards the bathroom.

"Wait for me!" Ray said, running after Kai.

Back to the others

"So. They're gone to the shower, eh?" Kenny asked interested.

"Yeah, why are you so interested?" Tyson asked.

"Soon, it doesn't even need the potion for the two of them to be together!" Kenny yelled.

"So? You like Ray or something?" Max asked.

"NO!" Kenny yelled.

"It's Kai he's after." Tyson whispered.

"Tyson!" Kenny yelled angry.

"Kai? Well. I can't blame you." Max muttered.

"Max?" Tyson and Kenny asked.

"No! I don't like him!" Max defended himself.

-

Rejiita

Waarom vraag ik het ook als ik weet dat jij een van de lezers ben ;

sola-bola

Sorry, It's actually the second time I posted the fic, so it was already completed

Blazing Phoenix L

And here it is

Moonlight Kitten

Why write it when I already have it on my computer complete p

dark-anime-slave

Smirk Give it your best shot

Der Niabs

Hehe, I guess the description gave off other thoughts, ne?

Aeris Turner

Thanks 3

DarkWolf88

I have it, this one is complete on my computer, and it has a sequel as well

M.S.K

And I liked writing it

EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS

Of course

blackartofchaos

Even my headmistress –school- knows I don't listn' to commands ;

colliewolf3

There won't be a lot in it

FireDragon

But ofcourse… evil smirk

whooptidoo-basil

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

"So. What to do with the remaining time?" Ray asked.

"Well. You think of something." Kai said.

"If you're so sure about that." Ray teased.

Kai managed to let out a gulp.

"Awww. Don't be such a spoiler." Ray muttered, faking hurt.

"Ow, okay. I'm delivered at your mercy." Kai muttered.

"Good." Ray said.

Back to the others

"So. Have you found the cure already?" Tyson asked Kenny.

"Yes, Tyson. I believe I have." Kenny replied.

"Well. Spit it out!" Tyson yelled.

"Well. It needs 3 hours to make it." Kenny squeaked.

"Oh. Would you just. Hurry up!" Max yelled.

"Sure you don't like Kai?" Tyson asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But they keep occupying the bedroom and Emily's coming over, so I need that room." Max explained.

"Oh, like that." Tyson said, thinking about Hillary for a moment.

"Will you two just stop thinking about your girlfriends and get this potion over with?" Kenny interrupted.

"Oh, yeah. Can't we just give Kai another love potion after this is over with for you?" Max asked Kenny.

"Uhm." Kenny muttered gaining a blush.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Tyson interrupted.

"Well, what are we still waiting for, then?" Max asked, grabbing the book.

"Let's get to work!" Tyson cheered.

"But. But. It's not necessary!" Kenny sputtered.

"Oh, yes it is!" Tyson said.

Tyson and Max went to work as Kenny couldn't stop them, but he didn't knew if he really wanted them to stop. And so the potion was being made.

"Are you coming for something to drink?" Max yelled upstairs.

Some stumble was heard and Kai and Ray came down. Kai was still fudging with his pants, in an attempt to close it.

"I take you've been busy?" Tyson asked.

"Uhm." Ray said blushing.

"Well, have something to drink." Max said, giving Kai a glass.

"Hey, can I have some of it, too? I'm thirsty!" Ray asked Kai.

"Sure!" Kai said, giving his glass to Ray.

Ray took a gulp gratefully and leaned against Kai. Tyson, Max and Kenny looked at each other with horror. They remembered something...

...Flashback...

"Hey, guys! Listen to this!" Kenny said, looking at the bottom of the page.

"What is it, Kenny?" Tyson asked.

"There's a warning." Kenny said.

"Spit it out!" Max cheered.

Don't use this potion on people that are not under the effect of a love- potion, it has different effects to people.

"Well, just for Kai then." Tyson said.

"Yeah." Kenny and Max replied.

...End flashback...

Ray let out a yawn.

"Let's go to bed." He said to Kai who nodded.

Everyone saw Kai tried to stiff a yawn, but you could tell he was tired, by his huge pupils. Kai and Ray went upstairs.

The next morning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kai's scream woke up everyone.

"Who's getting killed!" Tyson yelled, running inside.

Everyone suddenly saw why Kai had screamed. A little chibi with long black hair and big golden eyes was clinging to Kai's leg.

"Ray?" Tyson asked surprised.

The chibi nodded shyly.

What have we done.Kenny, Max and Tyson thought.

**REVIEWS:**

Lena: hehe, I reviewed you again

Babs: this enough cuteness for today?

Reis1gurl: I'm not gonna spoil it –innocent smile-

M.S.K: I'm sorry, the chapters are already completed and in my computer

Moonlight Kitten: Haha, in case you don't like yaoi that much, there won't be a lot in it, would be kinda strange with Ray being a chibi

Rejiita: … ¬¬

yeb vas: Tja, dat is nou eenmaal onze taal, ne?

Jani Rieme: Sorry it took so long, I'm lazy

renanimeangel: It's gonna have 4 parts

AWW For the fking god: Hehe, isn't Ray already?

Wind Archer: I'm going to try to update faster, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

"Get him off, get him off, get him off!" Kai yelled, shaking his leg wild.

"Don't leave me!" Ray yelled, clinging on Kai's leg for his life.

"I'll help you!" Kenny said, grabbing Ray's waist, trying to pull him away from (his) Kai.

"Noooooooooooo!" Ray yelled.

"Why is he clinging on Kai like that?" Tyson asked.

"Why is he so strong?" Kenny asked, attempting to get Ray from Kai.

"Kaaaaaaaai!" Ray yelled, not really wanting to let go off Kai.

"Sorry Kai... You're stuck with him." Kenny muttered.

"Great. How am I supposed to take a shower with that on my leg." Kai muttered.

"Huh? Don't you love him anymore?" Max asked.

"How can you be in love with a 5-year old?" Kai snapped.

At hearing this, Ray's eyes began to water.

"You sob don't sob sob love sob me? sob sob sob " Ray sobbed.

"He's not going too..." Tyson started.

"Oh, no. Not that!" Kai muttered.

"Take cover!" Max yelled, hiding behind the couch.

"Oh, no! Somebody! Save me!" Kenny yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"STOP!" Kai yelled.

Ray stopped immediately.

"You love me?" Ray asked cutely.

"Yeah, you're a nice friend." Kai muttered.

"Okay, Kai-koi!" Ray cheered.

Kai seemed to wince at this nickname, but dropped on a chair.

"Can you let go of my leg now?" he asked.

"No." Ray replied.

"I have to take a shower!" Kai yelled.

"So?" Ray asked.

"So I need you to let go of my leg." Kai replied coolly.

"No." Ray said again.

"Okay, that does it! It's time for extreme measures." Kai snapped, standing up.

What the hell is Kai talking about? Wondering? Well... I'm not... After all... The sequel of this ficca is already on my computer ;)!

blackartofchaos - haha, what can a glove do to me? ;)

Moonlight Kitten - i hope so, and this kind of thing is the only yaoi that's going to be in it (sorry to all the others, but try the last chapter!)

renanimeangel - sorry,gal. this is all the romance you'll get n.n;

Reis1gurl - as long as you people want me to, i will ;)

Wind Archer - chibi kai is cuter (A)

Babs - no, not really, i mean... he's a chibi! -gasps-

Der Niabs - -hands der a long sword.- "just wait untill the ficca is over (and the sequel to it and the sequel to that one), then you can kill them, okay? ... but you can hurt them! just don't leave any marks" ;p what do you mean i don't like tyson, max and kenny :p

hex and anni chan - thanks n.n

Shkibblygrl14 - ray is a chibi, so about 4-5 years and kai changed back into a guy last ficca, i hope this clears some things (sorry if i was kinda vague in the last fic)

loveisagiftuseitwisely - don't worry, i always awnser my reviews, i like to do that n.n

HellHound666 - -shruggs- i'm known for short chaps, can't help it :p


	4. Chapter 4

"Extreme measures"? Tyson repeated.

"Yeah." Kai muttered.

He went to the bathroom and let the bath run full.

"You eighther let go of my leg, or you're taking a bad with me!" Kai shouted.

"I'm not letting go!" Ray argued.

"Suit yourself." And with that, Kai tossed his shirt and scarf in a corner, boots and socks in the hall and in his pants and boxers (Ray didn't let go of him, so he had no choice) he stepped into the bad.

Poor Ray hated water and Kai new it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ray yelled.

"Then let go!" Kai hissed.

"NO!" Ray cried.

"Well. I have to wash my leg eventually." Kai muttered.

"You can't do this! You can't kill me!" Ray cried.

"No, I can't, but how am I supposed to clean myself if you keep clenched to my leg?" Kai asked.

Ray sniffed a bit.

"I tell you what. You let go of me now, and we'll get you an ice cream when I'm done." Kai said.

"Promise?" Ray asked.

"Promise." Kai replied.

Ray let go of Kai's leg, jumped on the ground outside the bathtub and shook himself dry (like a cat).

'Thank god.' Kai said, throwing of the rest of his clothes when Ray was gone.

Kai forgot to shut the door and didn't notice Kenny walking by, stopping, staring and drooling. (The kid can do more at once then I can!)

Kai just brushed his hands trough his hair and took some shampoo. He put it into his hair and washed it. It was paradise for Kenny.

**REVIEWS**

Babs   
Haha, i got that :p

Rejiita   
-smirk-

DarkWolf88

Well, they're not THAT extreem

Wind Archer  
My favs are; Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Hiro and occasionally Johnny :p

Der Niabs

Now, now, Der. You can't kill them! That job was promised to me -smirks as she shows a long and beautifull sword- Now... where were they again?

renanimeangel  
Nope, no romance :p hehe, not that much.

M.S.K

I love to torture my readers (A)


	5. Chapter 5

Kai turned around, looking at the door. No one was there.

'I could've swore. Oh, well.' Kai continued his bath.

What Kai didn't know, was that Ray had dragged a fainted Kenny with him.

"You can't sleep on the hall. You have to sleep on the bed." Ray said, placing Kenny on the bed.

Kai stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only his grey boxer shorts and still drying his hair with a towel.

"Stupid paint, why isn't it waterproof." He cursed, looking in a mirror.

He got Ray jumping on the bed.

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream! Ice-cream! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" Ray cheered.

"Yeah, I know." Kai muttered, looking for his paint.

"What are you looking for?" Ray asked innocently.

"My face-paint." Kai replied.

"You won't find it the-ere." Ray said in a singing voice.

"Okay, where is it." Kai growled, not finding it.

"I'm not telling you." Ray sang.

"Yes you are, 'cause you won't get any Ice-cream! Until I have it!" Kai said, also in a singing voice.

"Underthedeskinabox." (( under the desk in a box) Ray said quickly as if his life depends on it..

"Good." Kai said.

Kai found his paint and put it on his face.

"Can I wear some of your paint too?" Ray asked.

"No." Kai replied.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee?" Ray pleaded, using the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Pick out a color!" Kai snapped.

"Whoopee!" Ray ran to the box and picked out gold.

"This one!" He cheered.

"Okay, what do you want me to paint on you?" Kai asked impatient.

"Uhm. I want a moon on my forehead!" Ray cheered.

"You already have a bandana there." Kai replied weakly.

"So?" Ray asked.

"Fine." Kai growled.

"Can you also make a star?" Ray asked.

When Kai was done, Ray had a moon and a little star on his forehead.

"Yeah!" Ray cheered, running downstairs.

**REVIEWS**

ray-is-sexy

hehe, I can do about... 5 things at once o.o;; Like: read, write, edit, cry with music, watch TV all at once n.n;;

Wind Archer

Kai, Tala, Hiro and Brooklyn are my number one's :p

Der Niabs

slapps Der at the back of his head- tsk, no killing them or leaving visible marks. I also have a sequel lying and the rest of the script... And I am NOT going to hire stand-ins! I REFUSE to let Tala sink as low as having to act like one of the others x.x

demonfoxy101

Hmm, it's not done yet, it still has a few chapters...

M.S.K

same here :p

blackartofchaos

haha. I have another one on one of my (many) notebooks. I actually build a whole story around it n.n;;

Rejiita

:p

DarkChibiWolf

OH MY GOD!  
-revives you-

Kai Hiwitari 

Okay, hun, but tell it to the reviewers :p

Shkibblygrl14

I will

Moonlight Kitten  
I missed your review very much  
-cries-

Reis1gurl

thanks

Max and Ray's Girl

haha, I didn't see it as one :p

I like TalaKai a lot, and sometimes a TyKa. I'm not really fond of RayKai, but there are of course ficca's of that pairing I like.

VGMaster04

Nope, he's a chibi in mind as well n.n

Confusing, ne:p


	6. Chapter 61

Der, we said kill the stand ins, not the real things - -"

When Kai got in the living room, he found Tyson and Max too close for confert with each other, what they didn't seemed to realize themselves, and Ray was bothering Kenny who blushed when he saw Kai.

"Kai!" Ray cheered, forgetting all about Kenny, and jumping on Kai who fell backwards.

"Oof." Kai huffed when he landed.

"I didn't hurt you, didn't I?" Ray asked scared with a trembling lip and water in his eyes.

"No, you're just a lil heavy on the stomach." Kai muttered.

"Icecream, icecream icecream, icecream!" Ray cheered, jumping up and down on Kai's stomach.

Suddenly, Kai jumped up, making Ray fall hard on his but. Ray looked at Kai confused and tilted his head to the side a bit. His lip trembled. His eyes watered. He started crying, making the house full of water and everyone drowned of all the water, and need for oxygen! They could't breath! Tyson was the first to die, then Max, then Kenny, then KAI! RAY! THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD DROWNED AND DIED! ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID ICECREAM!

That was the ficcie. Hope you liked it ;)

**REVIEWS**

Hiei-Is-Mine – I can't cry o.o;

Max and Ray's Girl – Nah, I like black paint better XD

Wind Archer – Ya, I agree, but it seemed the best thing at the moment n.n;

SchoolBoredom – Oki, didn't I do that? n.n

M.S.K – I'm glad

blackartofchaos – Yours to? O.o;;

Der Niabs – I think he killed the real things because he confused them for the stand-ins - -"

loveisagiftuseitwisely – Uhm… There's been a change of plans

Moonlight Kitten – I know the parent-problem x.x

Chinese Fairy – And now you know :)

Jani Rieme – Ehehehe… We have a problem for the sequel n.n;;


	7. Chapter 62

**Hmmm… Got you all there, ne?  
Here's the real chap ;)!**

When Kai got in the living room, he found Tyson and Max too close for confert with each other, what they didn't seemed to realize themselves, and Ray was bothering

Kenny who blushed when he saw Kai.

"Kai!" Ray cheered, forgetting all about Kenny, and jumping on Kai who fell backwards.

"Oof." Kai huffed when he landed.

"I didn't hurt you, didn't I?" Ray asked scared with a trembling lip and water in his eyes.

"No, you're just a lil heavy on the stomach." Kai muttered.

"Icecream, icecream icecream, icecream!" Ray cheered, jumping up and down on Kai's stomach.

Kai rolled away and Ray landed on his but.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so says my stomach." Kai muttered.

"Why is he crying for icecream?" Max asked.

"I promised him." Kai replied.

"Awww, Kai's going soft!" Tyson mocked.

"Yeah, and you'll look like you went trough hell and back when I'm done with you." Kai growled.

"Hey, back off Kai." Max said defensife.

"You two should get married." Kai muttered.

Max and Tyson blushed and moved away from each other a bit.

"Icecream, icecream icecream, icecream!" Ray cheered.

"Yeah. Put on your coat so that we can go already." Kai muttered.

"WHOOPY! Ray yelled.

"Yeah, whoopy." Kai muttered.

Wind Archer – No, they drowned (A)

Moonlight Kitten – Ahahaha, that's one who liked it ;)

Chinese Fairy – o.o;;

VGMaster04 –I CAN! 0.0

M.S.K – You know sweety… I have this whole ficca completed fora bout 2 years and already a part of the sequel. I don't need to re-write anything,because I already have it XD

Jani Rieme - :Smirk: And you say that to The Phoenix of Death::laught: Kid… That reaper is nothing compared to me XD

Der Niabs – 0.0 :saves Der:

blackartofchaos – XD Same here.


	8. Chapter 7

REVIEWS  
**M.S.K** – Just be glad I update :p  
**Wind Archer** – Hehe, yeah, I guess you're right :p  
**Jani Rieme** – This isn't the worst I can do o.o;; Not by a LOOOOOOONG shot :grin: Look Moondalian up and ask her n.n;;  
**Moonlight Kitten** – I bet I'm worse, but.. hehe. There are still gonna be 2 sequels, and… if you're really as evil as me… You'll suddenly like that one better :smirk:  
**Babs** – Haha, you wouldn't dare, can't make stories without him :wink:  
**SchoolBoredom** – Always :grin:  
**Der Niabs** – Who's talking about right mind? O.o;; EEP! Cookie:snatches cookie away when it almost reaches Der and eats it in his face:Hmmm… That was good, can I have another one::innocent:  
**blackartofchaos** – Hehe. Not really :points at Kai who's traumatised because of chap 6.2: oops! O.o;;  
**kiotana** – If you'll pay :p  
**  
- - - **

: At the ice-parlour :

"Kai-koi, can I have this one?" Ray asked, pointing at an ice cream.

"Yeah, but just call me Kai." Kai muttered.

"Okay, Kai-koi." Ray replied.

Kai smacked his head on the table.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Kai looked up and saw a slim blonde, blue eyed waitress in a pink dress and a cute little apron, pink skates and a note book.

"Yeah." Kai replied as he ordered.

He didn't seem to notice the girl was watching him more then the menu Kai showed.

"Uhm, miss... Why are you looking at Kai-Koi like that?" Ray asked cutely.

The waitress looked at him confused and than at Kai who also looked confused.

"Uhm, kid... He's a little old to be your boyfriend, although I'm kinda the same age." the waitress winked at Kai.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are our orders?" Kai asked irritated.

"Uhm... They'll be here right away..." the waitress said blushing, skating towards the kitchen.

"I don't like her." Ray huffed.

Kai sweat dropped. After a few minutes, another waitress came with the orders. She to was slim, had raven black hair reaching her waist, grey eyes, a blue dress and a cute little apron and blue skates.

"Here are your orders, have a nice day, you can pay afterwards." She said, not looking up.

When she looked up and saw Kai, she was so mesmerised, that she forgot everything around her. She saw herself and Kai running through a green field, butterflies around them, hand in hand, and both laughing… That is… Until Ray noticed… He pushed her so hard, that she rolled back into the kitchen.

**KABENG**

"Oops." Ray muttered sweat dropping.

When they were done, Ray had dragged Kai into going to the park.

"Can you push me while I'm on the swing?" Ray asked cutely.

Kai let out a sigh, but pushed Ray. A girl with shoulder length red hair, green eyes, blue pants and a pink top pushed a little girl with black waist length hair wearing a Japanese dress.

"Little brothers and sisters can be very annoying, huh Kai?" she asked.

Kai looked next too you and forgot to push Ray, what caused:

**KABENG**

Kai was lying on the ground with his mouth wide open, staring at the girl.

"Meg?"

---

_What's this? Another one of my wicket plots:gasp: Well… Actually… It is :grin:_


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Prank on Ray  
**Author:** Darka-Chan  
**Sumary:** SEQUEL TO THE PRANK ON KAI! Now Kai is changed back, but Ray is a chibi! What now? Especially with the love potion still working... slight :YAOI: KaiRay

**

* * *

Reviews:  
****black art of chaos** ehehe, I luff the damn things XD  
**Moonlight Kitten** No? (A) hehe, I made Ray annoying on purpose XD  
**M.S.K **n.n;; I'll see for it n.n;;;;;  
**Dragons04** You'll find out in the sequel (A)  
**LaDiNi** And it had over 100 reviews then :glares at people:  
**Wind Archer** I just HAD to do it n.n;;  
**Jani Rieme** And I can't deny it o.0;;  
**Der Niabs** :Catches all the cookies and eats them right in front of Ders face to DER: And you can't do anything to me because of the sequel. XD  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa **YAY:huggles plushie: Oki! n.n ehehe, I luff the damn things XD No? (A) hehe, I made Ray annoying on purpose XDn.n;; I'll see for it n.n;;;;; You'll find out in the sequel (A) And it had over 100 reviews then :glares at people: I just HAD to do it n.n;; And I can't deny it o.0;; :Catches all the cookies and eats them right in front of Ders face to DER: And you can't do anything to me because of the sequel. XDYAY:huggles plushie: Oki! n.n

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Ray walked to his room angry and locked himself up.

"What's wrong?" Max asked Kai who shrugged.

"How should I know? Suddenly he became angry." Kai said.

"There has to be a reason." Tyson said.

"Hey, guys! I've made the antidote for Ray!" Kenny yelled happy.

"Now we just need him to drink it." Tyson said.

"Yeah… It needs to be some one who he really likes…" Max mused.

"Yeah, and who he trusts…" Kenny added.

Kai gulped.

"KAI!" Tyson, Max and Kenny yelled.

"Yikes!" Kai yelped.

: After half an hour :

"Ray?" Kai knocked on the door.

-No reply-

"Ray? It's me... Kai!"

-No reply-

"Forgive me, Ray?" Kai asked, trying to sound as sweet as he could.

The door opened, and Ray stood in the door frame with red eyes.

"You love me?" he sniffed.

"Hai (1) I love you." Kai replied with a sigh.

Ray smiled.

"Love you too, Kai-Koi!" he cheered, dragging Kai in the room.

"Say, Ray... I have something for you." Kai said.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"I made you something to drink." Kai replied.

"Really?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, can you come down, to drink?" Kai asked.

"Sure!" Ray cheered.

Ray came downstairs, and sat on the couch.

"Here you are, Ray." Kai said, giving Ray the drink.

"You drink first." Ray said.

"Errr... I'm not very thirsty..." Kai muttered, beginning to sweat.

"You no drink, me no drink." Ray said smartly.

Kai let out a sigh and took a few sips.

"Your turn." he said, handing over the drink to Ray.

Ray smiled and drunk the rest of the cup.

"It's time to go to sleep." Kai said, taking Ray in his arms, and walking towards their room.

"Why didn't it work?" Tyson asked.

"Remember? Until now, the potions took one night to kick in. We'll see tomorrow." Kenny said

: Next day :

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tyson, Max and Kenny ran towards Kai and Ray's room and found themselves in shock. Ray had changed back over night time, yes he did, but... A 5 years old chibi Kai was sitting on his lap, smiling at the three new teens.

"Hi. Me Kai."

- - -

_(1) HaiYes_

_FINISHED!_

_I'm going to make another sequel if you guys want, this is what I planned..._

_Another 2 sequels, making a quartet out of the prank-train._

_In the next... CHIBI KAI! And Kai telling Ray and Kenny he's straight, bringing us to the next story..._

_In the last... KAI CHAN AGAIN! And Ray and Kenny in a fight over Kai... As well as some other boys we know all too well wink wink_


End file.
